


A Friendly Wager

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Dare, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The trio  have a dare going to see who can go longest without sex.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt) in the [DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DS_C6D_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> The trio have a dare going to see who can go longest without sex.

Ray personally finds it all to be a stupid idea, and if losing didn’t mean scrubbing the bathroom for the next month, he wouldn’t even be trying to hold out because it’s just Benny and Kowalski being so damned competitive. His plan had been to stay out of it, but Kowalski had gotten all suspicious and didn’t trust Ray not to try to seduce the two of them, either separately or together, and Fraser had agreed, so here they were.

Fraser is the first to cave, which is not really all that much of a surprise. Fraser may seem like he’s cool and in control all the time, at least to those who don’t know him so well, but, at least when it comes to Ray and Kowalski, that never-do-anything-halfassed attitude of his extends to physical affection, whether it’s cuddling or fucking. Fraser and Kowalski also have a favorite suit in common, one of Ray’s. It’s the charcoal grey one and Ray has to admit, it does have nice lines. He does particularly like the different effects it has on people; with Kowalski, Ray can often count on being shoved against a wall and having his cock sucked very slowly and thoroughly. With Fraser, the results usually involve being bent over the back of the sofa and fucked, with Fraser making those coming-apart noises. It also has desirable effects in court, though not x-rated ones, thankfully. So Ray wears it whenever he needs to testify.

So Ray wears it on the day of the Boehmer case, and it goes as well as can be hoped, so he’s in a good mood when he gets home. He takes off the suit so he can’t be accused of cheating (there had been so many rules of what was allowed and not allowed because of the probabilities of seduction that Fraser had actually made lists and flow-charts). He decides that an hour of lounging and having a beer before he starts dinner is in order, so he pulls on a pair of Kowalski’s well-worn jeans and one of his t-shirts that has been washed so many times that the cotton has gotten really soft.

Fraser comes home about half an hour later, when Ray is buried deep in the Tribune. Ray looks up when he hears the boots come to an almost sudden stop.

“You’re wearing Ray’s clothes?”

Ray feels like smirking and making a wise-ass comment, but suppresses it. He instead puts his paper down and shrugs. “Yeah, I do it all the time. What’s different about today?”

Fraser doesn’t answer, just erases space between them and drops to his knees, pushing Ray’s knees apart and nuzzling the insides of Ray’s thighs. Ray can’t help but gasp at the unexpected reaction. “Fuck, Benny. Are you going to help me every time the bathroom needs scrubbing this month?”

“You’ll remain in good standing. It’s the initiator who loses. It was in the flow chart, Ray.” Fraser’s tone says that he would normally be slightly offended at Ray’s lack of attention to such an important detail, but his closed eyes and the way he’s now nuzzling at Ray’s denim-clad cock say that he has other matters on his mind. He slowly reaches his hand to lower the zipper, and Ray does not have to think twice about spreading wider for easier access. Fraser pulls Ray’s cock out and spends what feels like hours just using his tongue, licking long, slow stripes until Ray can’t help a whimper. Fraser then takes him in as deep as he can, all while trying to give Ray a completely earnest look but succeeding more in looking like the cat that ate the canary. Ray grips the arm rests of the chair until he’s white-knuckled, and can’t suppress the shout when he comes. Fraser pulls off, slowly and carefully, and then sighs. “Ray, bedroom.” It would sound more commanding if there wasn’t the dazed sound in Fraser’s voice, but Ray does not have to be asked, begged, or commanded; he shucks Kowalski’s clothes as he’s staggering towards the bed, only thinking to take his time and be teasing once he’s unclothed, stretching himself out languorously, (or as languorously as he can manage), onto his front. He grins when he knows it’s working; he can hear Fraser searching frantically in the drawer of the bedside table for the lube.

Ray hears the pop of the cap and spreads his legs wider. He can feel Fraser’s fingers in the cleft of his ass, and then there’s a tell-tale pause. “Ray, may I…”

“Do you really have to ask, Benny?”

“It only takes an extra second to be courteous, Ray” Fraser replies in what would be a completely smart-assed, smug manner if Fraser were not Canadian.

Fraser is regular sized, not huge, but it always feels as if he is the way he moves so slowly and deliberately. Ray’s not about to get off again anytime soon, but when Fraser starts thrusting and nudging at his prostate, he can’t help the moans and gasps.

Fraser doesn’t last long, and they both fall asleep in a mess of limbs and tangled sheets that will have to be stripped from the bed. They’re woken up by the triumphant crowing of Kowalski.

“I spent the whole day thinking about rotting moose carcasses so I wouldn’t think about sex, and now we’re down to two already! Which one of you caved?”

“That would be me, Ray.” Benny sounds both happy and amused. Ray just groans and pulls a pillow over his head. “Kowalski, make yourself useful and go start dinner.”

“I will, because I’m in such a good mood, seeing as I will totally outlast you, Vecchio. You will not be able to resist my skinny white Polish ass for long.” Kowalski walks away whistling, and then, perhaps just to be contrary, makes a lasagna that rivals Ray’s own mother’s, not that he will ever tell her such a thing.

**

The irony is (if it really is irony, literature was not Ray’s strong point in school) that Ray isn’t even thinking of the bet, or anything but thinking that he wants to do something nice for his partners. He takes Fraser’s boots to be repaired and polished and the Goat to be detailed on the day that Kowalski decides to use a precinct car. They’re not large gestures in Ray’s mind, and he doesn’t even much care if Kowalski and Fraser notice. Well, Fraser will notice because Fraser notices everything, and Kowalski will notice because he’s actually a great detective, and because Kowalski would notice a hairline, centimeter-long scratch if it involved the Goat.

Kowalski doesn’t just notice, he comes whirling into the kitchen where Ray is chopping celery and puts his arms around Ray’s waist. Then he does something completely unexpected and turns Ray real slowly, and kisses him firmly but kind of chaste. It’s a little unusual; Kowalski is usually all frenetic energy. Ray puts his knife down and kisses back, partly because Fraser’s flow-chart had allowed kissing, but mostly because it’s Kowalski kissing him slow and sweet, and Kowalski plus slow, sweet kisses is always an equation that Ray can support.

“Oh fuck this,” Kowalski suddenly exclaims. “Let me ride you in the back seat of the Goat.”

“I just had it detailed, Kowalski. Besides, we’re over forty.”

“Okay, then take me into the bedroom and let me ride you.”

They do exactly that, Ray gripping Kowalski’s hips so hard he leaves marks, and he watches through half-lidded eyes as Kowalski’s spiked hair becomes wet with sweat and starts to go limp, and then Kowalski’s mouth fall open in pleasure as Ray thrusts up into and takes one hand to tug and pull on Kowalski’s cock exactly how he knows Kowalski likes it.

**

They’ve showered and toweled off and thrown on some of Kowalski’s sweats, settled onto the sofa with some beers and the tv on, before Ray thinks to ask. “Is doing nice things for your partners in the flow chart?”

“Who cares?” Kowalski replies. “Besides, I decided we could afford a cleaning service anyway, since we’re combining our incomes. The bet was so’s we could gamble legally, and for bragging rights. And because I figured losing-a-bet sex would be hot. Can’t believe you didn’t figure that one out, Vecchio.”

A sort of wrestling match ensues that ends with knees popping and cursing. Fraser returns to find his boots repaired and polished, and dinner plans are abandoned for servings of Chinese takeout and pleased Mountie.


End file.
